The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale-Hybride. The parents of this new cultivar are unknown. Sometimes when we take a seed from the mother plants, a seed is sometimes lost and falls in the soil and when the seed is found the parents are unknown. This is what happened with the claimed cultivar. The present cultivar was discovered in 1989 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany and Teneriffe, Italy over a four-year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.